


Hopelessly devoted.

by violetspring



Series: About drinking buddies and unrequited love. [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a small sip to keep talking “I know I’m just a fool who’s willing to sit around and wait for her. But, pal, can you see there’s nothing else for me to do?".</p><p>Inspired by this <a href="http://youmeandbucky.tumblr.com/post/124329169365/i-want-to-see-jack-thompson-singing-hopelessly">post</a> and this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ2JrPxnVq4">song</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly devoted.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes 1: English is not my mother tongue and this is basically my first fic in that language so I hope it’s mildly ok.
> 
> Notes 2: Setting when Peggy is already SHIELD’s director and Jack is part of her team. So they have already built a -sort of- friendship. Because that is totally where the show should go. And where all my cartson’s happy places are. 
> 
> Notes 3: I have this headcanon about Thompson being embarrassed of dancing because it makes him feels ridiculous and he is not that good on it, anyway. So he simply pretends that he doesn’t like dancing, though he does, because he has a reputation to uphold. And how he never asks Carter for a dance, though, she probably would dance with him happily because she loves to dance. And how he secretly suffers for it because he is a big time loser.
> 
> Notes 4: This make not sense at all and it’s probably totally OOC but I needed some Jack/Howard and I just wrote it. Because Jack and Howard potencial brotp give me life.

Thompson was sitting alone in the bar watching his boss danced. It’s been a while since he lost count of the glasses of whiskey he had drunk. His colleague seems to be having a good time on the dance floor, although, her dance partner was not very skillful for what he could see from there. Jack was feeling especially sad that night, maybe because he definitely had drunk too much already or maybe because Peggy was spending her night dancing with another man just in front of his eyes. But, whatever the reason, Jack could not keep the sighs coming out from his mouth.

“Wanna’ chat?” Howard Stark’s voice made Jack’s thoughts return to reality. He was taking a seat next to him in the bar.

“I’m not drunk enough to hear your chasing skirts stories, Stark.” Thompson, sighed, sitting up straight in the bar stool and turning his attention to him.

“You look pretty wasted to me, pal” Howard commented while he was trying to get the bartender’s attention and order a drink for himself.

“Oh, I’m drunk. But I’d never be drunk enough to hear you talk about… anything, really” Jack replied with a little smirk on his face.

“You always said the sweetest things to me, blonde-boy. Why are we friends again?” Stark asked when the bartender’s was finally pouring him a cup.

“Only God knows” Jack said, distractedly, returning his gaze back to the dancing floor and taking another sip of his bourbon. Peggy’s dance-partner was now spinning her and her red skirt was taking control all over the tiny dance-floor. She was stunning. She was the only light in the room. He was feeling almost hypnotized for her movements and the red-light reflections coming out of her dress when the ceiling lights hit it. Jack could almost pretend that Peggy and her red dress were the only ones dancing. Almost.

Stark took a long sip of his beverage and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, giving him a little squeeze, and breaking Thompson focus on Carter again “I love Peggy. I do. She is almost surreal and I’m not talkin’ about just her body and hers… anyway, my point, you need to get over her for goods. I keep telling you.”

Thompson was looking at him skeptically as he speaked but he ended, due to the large amount of alcohol he had on his blood, sincerely replying “I’m starting to feel like… there’s just not getting over her.” He took a small sip to keep talking. “I know I’m just a fool who’s willing to sit around and wait for her. But, pal, can you see there’s nothing else for me to do? I’m… hopelessly devoted to her” Jack finished talking and took a long sip now.

Howard burst of laughter while Jack looked at him with a frown “Sorry, Thompson, but you are definitely too drunk. You are cheesy-intense drunk. You need to get your head straight”.

Jack grinned at him and nodded “Maybe. But the problem is not with my head. My head is saying: “Fool, forget her” but my heart is saying “Don’t let go. Hold on till the end.”. And that’s what I intend to do.”

Howard started to laugh again but Jack punch him loosely in the arm and he stopped “Sorry, friend. But this is just too funny.”

“I bet. But one day you are going to fall in love with a good woman and you going to fall for her hard and you are going to suffer because you will know that you will never be good enough for her, doesn’t matter how hard do you try, and I will be there to laugh at your sorry weeping ass”, Jack rambled without almost breathing between words. He realized his tongue could barely keep up with his mind. He needed to stop drinking for that night.

“Not to break up to you, bud, but that is never going to happen. I’m a free spirit. And, besides, I can’t do that to the ladies. They all want a little bit of the Stark-experience. How can I denying that to them? I would be very selfish of me.” Howard explained with a serious face.

Jack giggled. Stark was an insufferable ass but, strangely, talking with him was making him feel better and forget about the dance that Peggy and him were not having. “Oh, it’s going to happen. I know it. And I gonna’ to be there to laugh at your stupid shocking face. Oh, I bet she would hate your ugly moustache.”

Stark replied grumbling “You are just jealous of my stunning moustache because nobody likes blonde moustaches. They are creepy. Ladies love mine.”

“All moustaches are creepy, my friend. But, don’t worry, you still would be a total creep without it so you can keep it” Jack said as he made an attempt to stroke his mustache with his index finger but Howard ignored him and focus his attention on his drink for a while.

-

Thompson was, unconsciously, returning his gaze to the dance floor once again but Peggy and her dancing partner weren’t there anymore. He covered the entire bar with a quick look to check if she was still there. She wasn’t. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Apparently he’s going to need another drink after all.

He walked toward the other side of the counter but before he could catch the bartender’s attention he felt fingers sliding down his back, playfully.

“Are you ordering me a bourbon, Agent? So nice of you” said Peggy with a big smile on her face. She was glowing.

“Not an expert in the matters, sweetheart, but pretty sure your date should be the one that buy you a drink, not me” He replied, sharply than he intended to.

Peggy raised an inquisitive eyebrow but she keep smiling “Well, my dance patner -not my date- already went home so I would gladly accept that drink that you are buying for me because, for the way you are walking, I’m guessing you’ve had enough booze for tonight, soldier.”

Jack was tempted to fight back but Peggy was so happy that he couldn’t. He didn’t want to be the one who ruined her night. He wanted to be the reason why she was happy in the first place. “Someone have to keep you hydrated after all the dancing and spinning you were doing over there”.

“Very thoughtful of you, Thompson.” Peggy commented while Jack exchanged a few words with the bartender’s and turned back to her with a drink and a smile.

“Hopelessly devoted to you, boss.” He replied and she smiled back to him, then. 

“Come on, Jack. Let’s make fun of Howard sad moustache. He looks bored there without us” Carter said, enthusiastic, and took him by the arm pressing her face affectionately against his shoulder as they walked.

“I’m always up for that.”


End file.
